Who Knew
by CynicallyCheerful
Summary: The saying goes: 'What a small world.' And for Ayaka Lam, Koenma's new spirit detective, it's as small as it can get. Nerd by day, detective by night. But when her cousin is somehow involve in her night shift, her world gets even smaller...


**DISCLAIMER**: Read closely cause I'm only going to do this ONCE! I really hate these things...here goes: I don't own anything Yu Yu related so if you spot something Yu Yu related, you already know **IT'S NOT MINE**! I do however own the OCs and the...um...I wouldn't really call it a plot since my friend and I don't really have a clue on how we want to do this...so yeah...but it still belongs to me and my friend!

* * *

**Spirit Detective: Ayaka Lam**

Six months had passed since Yusuke's return from demon world, and everything was fairly peaceful. Life went on as if nothing changed, and that's how it should be. After his return he took a full time job as part of the Yukimura Ramen Shop—working as a vendor in the streets with his own stand. Kuwabara continued his schooling in his senior year of high school, of course—wanting to make his family proud and to make something more of his life other than fighting. Kurama decided to work at his stepfather's botany laboratory because of his expertise in the knowledge of plants. And as for Hiei, well…no one has seen him since the Makai Tournament—except for Kurama but only very few times. As for what he's doing, only one could guess, most likely doing his rounds in the Makai as part of the agreement to those who lost the tournament.

Life was fairly normal…

"WHERE ARE THEY?!" Koenma yelled through his pacifier at no one in particular, banging his hands on his desk, causing some of the papers littered on it to fly in the air. "WHERE ARE THEY?! WHERE ARE THEY?!" He began chanting while jumping up in down in his seat like a child not able to get their way.

The blue ogre, George, held his hands up in front of his face, watching in exasperation as Koenma continued his tantrum. "Don't worry Sir, they should be here any moment."

Koenma stopped his child antics and turned to glare at George, "You told me that five minutes ago! And they're not here yet!" Koenma clutched his head, "Don't they understand what an emergency means?! I DON'T HAVE TIME TO WAIT ALL DAY!"

"Sheesh, seems like someone needs _a na-a-ap_!" A female voice sang as she entered through the automatic double doors, another female beside her.

Koenma glanced up, a vein throbbing, "I called you two an **hour** ago! Where were you?!"

The female who mocked the young prince rolled her eyes, "Well sorry Koenma, it's not **my** fault that I have so much make-up work that if I didn't do 'em I'd probably be held back!" The young female folded her arms across her chest. She had short, below the ear, hazel hair with long bangs to frame her face. Her eyes were the color of the sky. She was slightly short in height—around 5'2. She had slightly tanned skin, and an athletic build.

"Funny…you were playing video games in your house when I came for you." The dark haired girl beside her replied in a calm tone. She was a head taller—5'4 in height—and had long black hair tied in a low ponytail with bangs framing her pale face. She had matching eyes and a monotone expression. She wore all black compared to her friend who had some colors on her attire.

The shorter of the two turned and glared at her companion, a vein throbbing, "What the Hell Mari?! You weren't supposed to say that! We're supposed to look good not bad!"

"You should have said something earlier…I thought it…_slipped_ your mind." Her friend Mari replied in a bored tone, a slight smirk on her pale lips. The other girl began fuming when Koenma coughed into his hands to gain their attention, which he achieved.

"Now, as far as lying to me—"

"I wasn't lying! I did have a tower full of make-up work but I did them _**and then**_ played some video games completely ignoring your call for a whole hour."

Koenma's lip twitched as he continued, pretending that he wasn't interrupted, "—you two have another mission."

The unnamed girl groan, "_Why_?! We just finished with one **last** week! Can't we get a break?! My mom's like freaking out that I have so much "extracurricular activities" now. And besides, if you don't want some idiotic demon walking through the barrier to cause mayhem, why can't you just seal it?!"

Koenma sighed, a headache coming on. "Ayaka, I thought I already explained this? There was a tournament a year ago and the victor wanted the barrier down. Demons weren't allowed to attack the humans but a set of rebellious few are still trying."

Ayaka let out a breath, "That's so stupid! Then why can't you just complain to the winner of the tournament and say: 'Hey! You who sits on his fat ass, why don't you control some of your minions?!' I'd do that if I were you."

Koenma had a look of slight irritation on his face, "You know Ayaka, sometimes you remind me of my former detective…it scares me."

Ayaka grinned sheepishly, "He must have been one Hell of a guy since I'm pretty cool!" She exclaimed putting on a 'cool' pose. Mari shook her head, embarrassed to be acquainted with her at that moment.

"Well, on to serious matters: I need you two to infiltrate a small hideout located near one of the entrances to Human World. There you will find a gang of lowly demons plotting to enter Human World and reek havoc on all its inhabitants. It shouldn't take very long since my sources say they aren't too intelligent—which doesn't surprise me since the stronger demons tend to not want to entangle themselves in messes that don't concern them. Well, off you go!" He shooed them off with his hands, watching as they walked away, reluctant, to do his bidding. Once they vanished behind the doors Koenma collapsed on his seat.

"Man…these girls are harder to convince to do work than Yusuke since A: they're smarter than him, and B: they're girls. Girls like to control **EVERYTHING**!"

"Well _excuse_ me Koenma Sir, I believe you're wrong about that!"

Koenma straightened up, "Gah! Botan!"

Botan walked in, slightly glaring at Koenma for his sexist comment, "Girls only control the situation because they're more level headed than boys. Besides, these girls have other things to do you know! They're not like Yusuke. They actually **want** to go to school. It's hard to juggle spirit detective work and school you know!"

"So? Sensui did it!"

"Yes, but he's different. Everyone's different, they have different expectations, talents…these girls are just regular humans with ** a lot** of spirit energy!"

Koenma sighed, "I know Botan, I know…but I can't find someone else for the job! No one else has come up with qualifications for this job! They'll just have to do it."

George, who was standing in the corner forgotten, spoke up, "Why not just ask Yusuke to come back?"

Koenma glared at the blue ogre, "It's not that simple! I fired him already! Besides, he resigned the same time I fired him! I can't just ask him to come back!"

George hung his head in shame, "Oh…"

--

"If a solid melts that's a chem.—no! Physical change! And if a solid melts with heat evaporated that's a chemical change. All right! I got this! I'm gonna so pass my midterms!" Kuwabara punched the air with his fist, excited that all his studying paid off. He passed by a ramen stand and grinned, walking into it and taking a seat.

"What can I get you?" The bored tone of Yusuke asked, his back turned towards Kuwabara.

"That's no way to greet customers Urameshi! You've got to have spirit!"

Yusuke turned his head, glaring at Kuwabara, "Oh, it's you. And I do have spirit, you want me to test it out on you?"

Kuwabara's brow twitched, "Not that spirit stupid! I was talking about enthusiasm. I read in a book once that if you work you've got to have enthusiasm."

Yusuke rolled his eyes, "Wow Kuwabara, you can read!"

"Hey! That's not funny Urameshi! Now make me a pork ramen!"

"Make yourself your own God damned ramen!"

"Hey! I'm not the one working at a ramen stand!"

Yusuke blinked, "Oh yeah…"

"My you two are loud."

The pair turned to find Kurama walk through and take a seat next to Kuwabara. Yusuke's face lit up, "Kurama! Long time no see man! How ya been?"

Kuwabara narrowed his eyes, "Why didn't you greet me like that!"

Yusuke rolled his eyes, "Because I haven't seen him in ages, I see you on a daily basis."

Kurama chuckled, "I've been doing well, what about you Yusuke? How's the shop coming along?"

Yusuke shrugged his shoulders, "It's been okay. Not really busy, but whatever. Here Kuwabara." Yusuke handed the bowl of pork ramen over to the eager Kuwabara before turning to Kurama, "What about you Kurama? You want something?"

Kurama shook his head, "No thank you Yusuke, I'm quite full actually."

Kuwabara turned towards Kurama, "You sure?! Man Yusuke you totally kick butt in making noodles!"

Yusuke grinned, rubbing his nose, "Hell ya I do! I've been perfecting my noodle making skills!"

Kurama chuckled, seems like nothing's changed.

"Hey Kurama."

Kurama turned toward Yusuke.

"Have you heard from Hiei?"

"Yeah, how's the half-pint doin' anyway?"

Kurama smiled gently, "Actually, I haven't heard from him in a while, but the last time I did he was doing well."

Yusuke nodded his head absentmindedly, "Hmm…is he still with Mukuro?"

Kurama nodded his head, "He is her heir you know."

Kuwabara snorted, "From the sounds of how you two talk about Hiei and this Mukuro chick, there may be more than friendship!"

Kurama chuckled, "May be, but Hiei is very good at keeping things low."

Yusuke grinned, "Man, I wonder how that works. Mukuro is like ten times Hiei's height! He'd have to stand on a stack of books or something!"

Kurama's brow twitched, "Please Yusuke, keep such thoughts to yourself from now on."

"Yeah Urameshi! We don't need to know about you getting turned on by images of Hiei and this Mukuro girl!"

"WHAT?! I wasn't fantasizing about them, that's just sick Kuwabara!"

"Whatever man, Kurama and I saw that dreamy look on your face, what'll Keiko think when she finds out."

"She's not gonna think any of it because I wasn't FAN-TA-SIZING!"

Kurama shook his head, "Speaking of Keiko, how is she?"

Yusuke stopped holding Kuwabara's head to the point that his face was implanted on the table to regard Kurama's question, "She's all right. I haven't seen her since she's goin' to school three hours away from here. But I talk to her over the phone and she's fine, studying hard like she always does—"

Yusuke was interrupted when a loud, obnoxious female voice floated through the air.

"YUSUKE! I'M HUNGRY! MAKE ME THE REGULAR!"

The guys turned to find a short female and her taller companion walk through. Yusuke's face lit up.

"Hey baby cous, how ya been? Studyin' hard I hope. If not I'll have to cream ya into the cement."

Ayaka stuck her tongue out, "I'd like ta see ya try! I've been workin' on my martial arts! I can totally kick your ass!—Oh, hey Kuwabara, Kurama. When'd you two get here?"

Mari let out a sigh, "They've been here the whole time Ayaka, you just have tunnel vision."

Ayaka blinked, "Really?! Well, whatever. What's up?!" The pair took a seat on the other side of Kuwabara.

Kuwabara grinned, "Studying for my midterm exams that are coming up! What about you?"

Ayaka sighed, "Same here. Midterms suck." She leaned forward to get a better look at Kurama, "Hey Kura! Can you help me study?! I wanna get into Tokyo University but if my grades suck I won't even make it on their waiting list!"

Kurama chuckled, Ayaka and Marissa, Mari for short, were two years younger than Kuwabara and Yusuke and three years younger than himself.

"Of course Aya, I'd love too."

Mari spoke up, "If you're tutoring Aya then can I tag along? I didn't score very well last exam."

Kurama nodded, "Of course, what was your score?"

Mari closed her eyes, leaving an awkward silence to loom in the air before she responded, "A forty-two percent."

Kurama tilted his head to the side a look of exasperation on his handsome face, "Well, it seems you've got a lot of studying to do. What about you Ayaka, what did you score on your last exam?"

Ayaka frowned, "I got an eighty percent and if you didn't help me study I probably would have got a grade lower."

"That's not a half bad grade cous, in fact that's a Hell of a lot better than what I usually scored and let me tell you, it was **bad**."

Ayaka sighed, "That's 'cause you never _tried_! I need to score in the high ninety's or even get a hundred if I wanna go to Tokyo University!"

Yusuke nodded, his baby cousin was a bit of nerd, "Yeah, but don't worry! With Kurama tutoring you you'll definitely make it!"

Kurama held his hands up in defense, "Whoa now Yusuke, I'm grateful you think so highly of me but I can only do so much, the rest are up to the individual."

Yusuke grinned, "Yeah, well, you're the smartest guy I know! If you can't help my baby cous then no one else can!"

"Most definitely!" Ayaka agreed with her cousin, punching a fist in the air, while Mari picked up a book from her bag that was slung over her shoulder and buried her nose into it, not wanting to affiliate with the two knuckle-headed cousins.

"That's the spirit!" Kuwabara cheered, laughing out loud.

* * *

"This is pathetic. Not being able to do anything while the barrier is down. We're demons for crying out loud! Those humans shouldn't be allowed to live! They're spineless and pathetic!" A demon, his figure hidden in the shadows, exclaimed, punching his fist down on the table. Another voice spoke in a suave tone, "Yes, I know Judoku, but we must wait. Rumor has it that Koenma has a spirit detective prowling around, and if the rumors are true we don't want to be caught."

"A spirit detective? Yusuke?" Judoku asked. The other male replied, "No, a different one. But rumor also has it he packs a punch just as strong as Yusuke."

Judoku scoffed, "Humph. Someone just as strong as Yusuke, I highly doubt it Machi, I think these rumors are a bit farfetched. Probably some lower level demon fought the guy and was beat claiming him to be an equal of Yusuke."

"That's most probable, but nonetheless, we must lay low for a while."

* * *

Ayaka laid sprawled on her bed reading a book written in Japanese—at least, she was trying to…

"Damn it! I give up! If English wasn't so popular in this city I would have died the moment I stepped off the plane!"

"Ayaka! Dinner is ready!"

Ayaka blinked before jumping off the top of her bunk bed, grinning like a Cheshire cat completel forgetting about her dilemma, "Oh man! Dinner! I'm starving! Coming mom!"

Ayaka Lam, Yusuke's 'baby' cousin, moved from the States—New York to be exact, to Tokyo, Japan the exact time Yusuke returned from his stay in the Demon World. Ayaka's mother, Saya, is Yusuke's aunt from his mother's side. Saya has shoulder length dark hazel hair with chocolate brown eyes. Saya married a Chinese businessman and moved to New York with him thirteen years ago when Ayaka was three. Now that her husband's job has brought him to Tokyo, she moved back as well.

"Mmmm…something smells good!" Ayaka complimented taking a seat in front of the laid out food, rubbing her hands together as saliva began to creep its way towards the corner of her mouth.

Saya looked at her daughter with a roll of the eyes, "Don't drool on the food dear, did Yusuke say he was coming over with your aunt Atsuko?"

Ayaka shrugged her shoulders, "He didn't say anything but today **is** Friday, I bet aunt Atsuko is out drinking again, so yeah, he's coming over but by himself."

Saya let out a sigh, her older sister hadn't changed a bit.

"Hey mom? Is dad joining us today?"

Saya looked at her daughter with a sorrowful look, "No dear, not today…he left on a business meeting in Okinawa this morning."

Ayaka nodded her head; it was fine with her. She hardly saw her old man anyway, always off on a business trip, which lasted for months at a time. If she ever saw him it was like a sign the apocalypse was coming, but at the same time it was as if Christmas came a year early.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!"

Ayaka stood up and ran towards the door, swinging it open to find Yusuke grinning like a madman, "Hey baby cous, I smell something delicious. I bet your mom outdid her self again!"

"Yusuke, is that you?!" Saya called from the kitchen.

"Yes auntie it's me! Smells like you're cooking for Thanksgiving dinner!" Yusuke exclaimed as he walked into the kitchen, taking a seat opposite of Ayaka. Saya blushed, "Yusuke, you're too kind. Is your mother out again?"

Yusuke sighed, "Yeah, you know mom…it's Friday."

Saya shook her head, "That woman…she'll never change. Oh well, dig in, there's plenty to go around."

"Don't mind if I do!" Yusuke shouted as he helped himself to some mashed potatoes. His aunt Saya rocked in the kitchen when it came to American cuisine. With a mouthful of assorted food, Yusuke exclaimed, "Damn aunfy you shuf vevum a vef!" Swallowing he continued, "I'd come by your restaurant any day!"

Saya laughed at her nephew, "I don't know Yusuke, I can say I cook well but not enough for a chief's standards and don't eat with your mouth full it's bad manners."

"Yeah, yeah. So Aya, what cha been up to since I last saw you?"

Ayaka sighed, "Been freshening up on my Jap, but it isn't coming together so well."

Yusuke smirked, "Hey! I can help you! I'm fluent and I definitely **know** you won't get a bad grade with me helping!"

Ayaka grinned, "Hell ya since Jap **is** your native tongue! I'd have to disown you if you fail in that category."

Yusuke laughed, "It's a good thing I can pass with flying colors. So kid? Where's your dad? I haven't met him yet."

Ayaka shrugged, "He's somewhere in Okinawa on a business trip…" She trailed off, poking her pea with her fork. Yusuke frowned, "Hey, what's with the long face? Just cause you don't see your dad doesn't mean he doesn't love you. Hey! At least you know your dad, I can't even remember my old man."

Ayaka lifted her head up and stared at Yusuke who smiled at her, she smiled in return, he was right—she was luckier than him, at least when her dad came home he had gifts and stories to tell her…Yusuke…he didn't have that.

Seeing the smile on his cousin's face he continued, "How about after dinner, I kick your ass in Tekken IV."

Ayaka smiled smugly, "Kick my ass?! I'd like to see you try! You may kick my ass in the streets but I still rock at video games!"

"Language!" Saya yelled as she walked into the kitchen, glaring at her daughter and nephew. The pair smiled identically, "Sorry!"

--

Inside the walls of Spirit World, George was running frantically towards Koenman's office. Barging in rudely, he ran towards the desk, stunning Koenma from his sudden appearance.

"Koenma Sir! Koenma Sir! We've just received word that a large group comprised of high D-class and C-class demons are starting a cult to go pass the barrier in order to hunt humans and try to take over the Human World!"

"WHAT?!" Koenma exclaimed after the moment of shock wore off, "Where's my communicator?!" He screeched, rummaging through the pile of papers on his desk, throwing them everywhere until he found it, "Uh-ha! Ayaka! Ayaka! Do you read me?!"

Ayaka's irritated face came onto the cell phone like communicator, "Loud and clear oh great one." She responded with heavy sarcasm.

"This is no time to be sarcastic! I have another mission for you."

"What?! Again?! I just finished with the stupid one you gave me today!"

"I know, I know, but this time high level D and C-class demons are involved. They're grouping together to form a massive cult to try and take over the Human Realm!"

Ayaka raised a brow, "Didn't you say Demon World had patrols going around the entrances. If they're so large don't you think one of the demons on patrol will be suspicious?"

Koenma's eye twitched, "They're not going to march all at once! Just meet Botan at your usual spot!"

"Now?! Are you crazy?! My cousin's over and I'm about to kick his ass on Tekken IV! There is no way I'm going to flake out!"

"AYAKA!"

"Fine! You damn, pestering, binky-breath!" And with that the connection was cut off. Koenma collapsed on his chair, "That girl is going to be the death of me…"

"Well Sir, if you didn't bother her so much she might be more willing to go on these missions."

Koenma glared at the blue ogre, "Be quiet George! I didn't ask you to open your big blue mouth! And why's all my paperwork on the floor?!"

George clasped his hands together, "Well Sir…you threw them there, when you were looking for your communicator."

"What?! I did no such thing! Now pick them up!"

"But Sir—"

"I said pick them up Ogre!"

George went down and hurriedly gathered the papers. Koenma sighed once more, so many demons were forming small groups for uprising, it would only be a matter of time before they all banned together to overthrow Enki's rule…and that was not the day he was looking forward to.

_Too much paperwork_. Koenma thought with a shudder.

* * *

**C.C:** Hey! So...yeah...totally new with writing a fanfic on Yu Yu, but so is my friend. This is something we worked on together--she gave me the outline of how she wanted it and I just put it into words. It had been sitting in my flashdrive for about three months now, I just finished proof reading it while my friend looked it over. Thought we'd post it now and see what happens...

We're not really sure if we want to continue this...just trying it out you know? So tell us if you think we did a half-decent job on our first attempt or if we completely sucked and need to get our hides out of the Yu Yu fanfic department because it isn't our thing.

And if you do think we're half-decent we'll think about continuing it...but it might take a lot of convincing since we're still a little...eh...on it. And as for pairings...not really solid on it, if you have preferences on the pairings, let us know and we'll see...

Alright! Don't forget to review to tell us what you thought!

Thanks!

C.C


End file.
